kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
The Ominous Spy
The Ominous Spy (不気味な監視者, Bukimi na Kanshisha) is the 20th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Yoshimori and Tokine continuing their battle against Shirahago. After Shirahago regenerated, they put their plan in motion. Tokine uses a Kekkai arrow on Shirahago's head, paralyzing it. Yoshimori then traps Shirahago's head and destroys it. The second it starts to regenerate again, Yoshimori traps Shirahago's entire body. He asks Tokine if she could create a multi-layered Kekkai around his, but she knows that she could pass out from using up all her stamina, so she refuses. She considers it, but then remembers that her grandmother saying that the multi-layered Kekkai is not a good technique for her. Tokine knows that her greatest strength is her accuracy. When Shirahago creates sharp feathers trying to escape, Tokine pierces it with multiple Kekkai spears, stabling Yoshimori's Kekkai and making him able to destroy Shirahago. Once Shirahago was destroyed, Yoshimori and Tokine used their bird Shikigami to call for backup during the clean up. Yoshimori curiously asks Tokine how she made the Kekkai spears. She says she just came up with it, but he doesn't believe her, accusing her of learning new techniques behind his back. The Spy's human skin starts to deterior ate. Another one of Tokine's bird Shikigami spots the spy, but is easily destroyed by the Spy. They spot The Spy's location, and Yoshimori levels himself with a Kekkai and starts to chase him. The Spy extends his arm out to the forest, on the edge of Karasumori. When Yoshimori lost sight of him, he encloses the whole forest, preventing the Spy's escape. When Yoshimori walked onto his Kekkai, the Spy uses the serum given to him from Byaku in hopes it'll boost his strength so he can fight. After ingesting the serum, the Spy's arm grows a significant amount of muscle. With ease, he slashes right through Yoshimori's Kekkai. To catch his fall, Yoshimori creates another Kekkai around himself. When the Spy sets up for another slash, Yoshimori creates another Kekkai in front of the Spy's arm in an attempt to block him. But the arm bends around the Kekkai and he destroys Yoshimori's Kekkai, causing him to fall. He lands on his feet and hits the ground running, knowing that the Spy is weakest up close. The Spy's arm wraps around three trees and he throws them at Yoshimori, causing a circular impact around the area, collapsing trees. Yoshimori takes refuge in the air on a Kekkai, and has lost sight of the Spy again. After hearing a large noise outside, Yuri looks out the window with her binoculars, and sees Yoshimori. She wonders why he's in the middle of a crop circle, but decides to just leave it at that and goes back to bed. Yoshimori walks back to Karasumori, where Madarao meets up with him carrying a n Ayakashi bird in his mouth happily. After giving it to Yoshimori, he and Tokine go over their evidence: The Spy's sunglasses, the Ayakashi bird, and the arm from the human skin, which creeps Tokine out. Hakubi explains that Ayakashi using human skin is really unusual because Ayakashi either use illusions or physically transform into human form. Once Shigemori and Tokiko get to Karasumori, they're stunned that they did so much damage. Yoshimori breaks down and tells Tokine about his plan to seal the Karasumori site forever. The Spy is totally exhausted from using too much power. Byaku arrives and takes the worm from the Spy's head, taking all the information he learned. He took the Spy's human skin back as he died. Navigation Category:Episodes